Mother Dearest
by lustbader064
Summary: Tezuryo OOC A boy that came from America just happened to attend Seishun Gakuen Middle School and with his teacher, Tezuka Kunimitsu, everyone will be surprised at the identity of his mother. A sexy, beautiful, and kind-hearted woman named... Ryoma.
1. The New Student

**Mother Dearest**

**By lustbader064**

**Chapter 1**

"Everyone don't let your guard down!" a stern brunette said to his students.

"Hai! Tezuka- sensei!" They all cried back enthusiastically.

As soon as all the members of Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club Middle School were fetched by their respective parents, he went into the faculty room and continued his unfinished work for a few hours then he grabbed his things and headed home. It was late November and already, the snow began to fall in Japan. So when he got home, he shrugged off his coat, placed it on the coat rack, dumped his things on the nearest couch and went straight to his room after grabbing a goblet and a bottle of red wine. He opened the lights to his room and there he saw two golden orbs.

"_Tadaima Kunimitsu…"_

How he wished that he could always hear that line every time he would come home… all that was waiting for him was a picture of his beloved, a few glasses of wine, and hidden fantasies. If he wasn't so much of a chicken to stand up for his own feelings then he would have been here right now, in his arms looking so beautiful and radiant like an angel…

"Ryoma…" Tezuka said, tracing the frame of the picture on the bedside table. "I miss you."

--

It was always the same routine, Tezuka would get drunk maybe up until 7 o' clock in the evening then pass out because of extreme drunkenness, he would then wake up at 4 in the morning and sort things out until his hangover was done. Still, he took a couple of aspirins and went to school and for everyone, their stoic and stern coach was there. But Tezuka felt very empty inside, as he would never again see Ryoma.

As mentioned, Tezuka Kunimitsu is coach of the tennis club but he was also the Science and English teacher of all 6th grade sections and homeroom teacher of 6-A. His class was also expecting a new student this morning. A new addition to his group of brats.

"Okay class, keep quiet. We will have a new student today and…" Tezuka stopped mid- word as the door to the class opened and the principal was standing there. "Good morning boys and girls." He said closing the door and went to the front of the class.

"Good morning Fuji- niichan!" all the students chirped in delight. Of course, the ever favorite of every student in the school was their own principal. Fuji Syuusuke is his name, he was Tezuka's former teammate and current colleague. He would always let the students do as they wish, in exchange that they follow the rules and respect their elders. But little do the children know that their kind onii-chan was one of the most dangerous minds the world has ever seen.

Fuji chuckled at their excited ness. "Well, well, I would like to see the same energy when Akira- chan comes okay?"

"Akira-chan? Is she our new classmate?" Sato, a student asked.

"Why Akira-chan _is_ your new classmate though I must say that he is a boy."

"But isn't _chan_ used as an honorific for girls?" Fuyumi, another student asked.

"Saa… why don't we just call him in?" he said and turned to Tezuka. "Tezuka, I may have the hunch that you might be interested in Akira-_chan_…"

Confused, he just kept silent and went on his own musings.

"Little one, you can come in now…" Fuji said opening the door and gestured for the young _boy_ to come inside.

"**Um… thank you, sir."** Came a small voice and saw a cute young boy with dark blond hair and sparkling golden eyes enter the classroom. The little boy looked so stylish in his clothes. He wore cargo shorts that went down to his mid thigh, a big green T-shirt with a large slit at the front and it was held closed by a thin string, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath the green T-shirt to warm himself, brown boots that matched the look and he also had on a particularly well-worn blue wristband. **"My name's Akira Echizen. It's nice to meet all of you."**

"Ha?" all the students confused by what he said. "Did he just speak in English?"

"**Um… Akira-chan, can you speak in Japanese? Your classmates don't understand a word you're saying."** Fuji said to the young boy beside him.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm Akira Echizen. Yoroshiku."

"Wow… so your American?" Sato asked. He's a student

"No, I'm pure Japanese. My mama brought me in America to experience the life she did when she was younger." He replied blushing slightly at the memory of his mother.

"Ara… it seems that little Akira has a crush on mother dearest." Fuji said, voicing his opinion. Seeing the small boy look at him with such a strong and familiar glare, he quickly said goodbye to the students. "Well I have to go, good luck to everyone, Akira-chan and you too Tezuka…" he quickly left, chuckling his evil laugh all the way out.

'_Well that was creepier than usual…'_ Tezuka mused to himself and faced the new student. "Um, Akira… would you like to say anything about you?"

"I think…"

"Hah! He's got a crush on his mama!!" Hiroki a naughty student hollered as he pointed at Akira and laughed horrendously.

"I do not! Don't you love your mama?" Akira retorted back.

"Well, no. All mothers get angry at their children, I hate people who hate us children. It's so unfair."

"But my mama never scolded me, ever. She's always been so kind to me and she always smiles. When I cry, she would always hug me and tell me everything all right." Akira explained to everyone.

"Hmph… that's just a lie. No mother is perfect."

"Hey don't say that!" Sato, a student said. "It may be that no mother is perfect but they love their children so much!"

"And how do you know that, huh Mr. Smarty Pants?" Hiroki asked in a very obvious mocking tone.

"How dare you-"

"ENOUGH!" came the exasperated shout from their teacher. All the students looked at him, everyone had a sorry look on their faces. "Stop this quarreling. Hiroki, you should know better than to start an argument with a new student. 3 demerits and detention for a week."

"Awww… no fair."

"As for you," he turned to Akira. "Find a seat, quickly."

"Hai..?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu-sensei…" Tezuka informed the student.

"I will go and find a seat now Tezuka-sensei."

'_This was a start of a VERY long day.'_

--

"We only have a few minutes before class ends so, Fuyumi please try to translate the last passage from page 43." Tezuka said erasing the notes on the board.

"H-Hai, sensei!" she stood up quickly and was failing miserably in translating the Japanese text into English. Tezuka suppressed a sigh. No one in his class except the new student, Akira seemed to understand the lesson. He told for Fuyumi to sit down and she immediately sighed in relief to be in the safety of her seat. He turned his gaze onto the dark haired boy at the corner of the class and saw that Akira was dozing of. He's so much like…

His eyes widened. It was just coincidence but, the boy had messy hair, beautiful golden eyes, had the habit of sleeping in class, and his last name was, _Echizen._

No, there was no way. The boy said that he grew up in America because his mother brought him there to experience the life she did. _He_ grew up in America too but Akira said that his _mother_ was the one who brought him there. So it can't possibly be _him_ to be the mother. Unless, he was already married and the girl he happened to marry had the same childhood as him. Yes, that was a more reasonable explanation. I mean, a man can't get pregnant. That's just crazy. And to top it all of, who would have sex with their own gender? …oh yeah, that's right, he did. His first and maybe last… Echizen Ryoma.

**RINNG! RINNG!**

Class ended. And all the students were ready to leave but before anyone could get outside, "For your assignments, translate the remaining passages in page 43." Tezuka announced to the class.

With a groan and a dark looming aura up above their heads they hurried into the corridor and headed for the cafeteria for their recess. Although Akira didn't follow them but instead went to the front gates of their school.

"Akira- san, where are you going? The cafeteria is this way." Fuyumi said as Sato, another student as well as Hiroki, stopped to listen to their conversation.

Akira turned around and fixed a pair of beautiful golden eyes at the trio and sighed. He hated being interrupted too much. "My mother is going to fetch me in a few minutes." He answered apathetically, sending Hiroki, who earlier insulted his dear mother, a very strong glare.

"Your mother? But first period just ended. Why are you leaving so early?" Sato asked the smaller boy.

Tezuka just gathered his things and was leaving the room when he saw his four students talking and accidentally heard that Akira was going to leave early and was going to be fetched by his mother. "Akira-kun." He called the young boy, making all the eyes of the students turn to him. "Why will your mother fetch you so early?"

Akira sighed and placed both hands in his pockets, deciding that they wouldn't allow him to leave without being informed _why_ he was leaving. "Mama asked permission from Fuji-san if an early dismissal can be allowed for me because mama said she wanted my opinion on the house we were going to live in and that so I could feel at home the longer I stay in the house. So, she's going to fetch me at-"

"Minna! There's a hot chick at the gates who came in a black sports car. She was so beautiful and sexy!" a rather houndy boy shouted in the halls Akira, Fuyumi, Sato, Hiroki, and Tezuka were at and continued shouting and ran past all the teachers around him despite all their scolding.

"Nani? I wanna see!" Fuyumi said as she raced down the stairs and joined the big crowd near the school gates. Out of curiosity, Sato followed the girl while Hiroki left just after the houndy boy announced it. So only Akira and Tezuka-sensei remained.

"Aren't you going to see who it is before your mother comes? You might as well come and join the crowd downstairs while you wait for your mother." Tezuka offered his student as he stood near the stairs.

"I already know who it is. I also don't need to wait for my mother. The beautiful and sexy woman all of them are looking at… is my mother."

--


	2. Mommy's Past

**Mother Dearest**

**Chapter 2- Mommy's Past**

**By lustbader064**

**A/N: I have nothing to say…**

The woman… [A/N: ahem…(cough)… uh…] stepped out of the black modified Ferrari wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white long sleeved polo shirt with its sleeves rolled up near the elbows and her shoes were a pair of black office shoes with heels. Her hair was tied up in a tidy bun of black-greenish hair and on her face was alighted a pair of blazing, youthful golden eyes and with the angelic features, a little make-up was applied to add to her beauty.

She checked her watch and no sooner, she heard murmurs near her. She raised her head and blinked a couple of times to see so many children forming a crowd and all of them were looking at her. Forming one of her heart-warming smiles, she raised a hand and gently waved it as a sign of hello. Most of the people who saw this either blushed (boys) or admired her beauty and grace and waved back (inspired young girls). She waited for a short while for her son to come down but when she was going to fish her phone out of her pocket to call him, she heard light footsteps coming closer to where she was and saw her beloved son running towards her.

"Mama!"

She smiled softly and opened her arms wide to the running boy as she had always done in the past. "Come, Akira!"

The boy jumped into her mother's arms and snuggled into those warm slender arms. The scene looked beautiful. Nothing was better between a mother-son bonding.

"How did your day go?" 'She' asked.

"It was boring! There was this mean classmate of mine that insulted great mamas like you and there was our principal! That man has to stop smiling! And oh… the other classmates were nice but they intend to get on your nerves and then our teacher… our _teacher_! That Tezuka-sensei is such a strict guy! He's so so so so so so strict, mama!" Akira had said all of this in a very 6 year old-like manner.

It was obvious to all the shameless spectators that Akira was a whole different person entirely when it came to his mother. At the short time he was with them, they all deduced that he was the silent and snobby type that acted more mature than his own age but looking at the beaming child in the woman's arms made them realize that all people had a weakness that led to their soft sides. And Akira's weakness was his own mother.

But the mother seemed distracted now.

_Mommy's POV:_

I listened to Akira-chan's usual enthusiastic story-telling of his day. I smiled and unconsciously wrapped my hands tighter around him at seeing my child so happy.

Akira was a shy type and just hid behind a cool exterior. He was like me during my junior high school days. I chuckled in my head as memories came back. I listened some more to him and remembered myself when I too, whined about my classmates. They were all so irritating. That was when he said it.

_That Tezuka-sensei is such a strict guy!_

…_Tezuka-sensei is such a…_

…_Tezuka-sensei…_

…_Tezuka…_

…_Tezuka… Kunimitsu…_

A name I remember all too well. Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was the captain of my former school's tennis team when we last saw each other. He was also my one and only high school sweetheart.

Me and Kunimitsu shared something then, a relationship. Sadly, it ended badly. His parents had all-out disagreed of our relationship and even after I just lost my virginity to him, he broke up with me the next day. I was devastated. I dropped out of Seigaku and headed back for America as soon as I could with the whole family (Nanako and Ryoga included).

I was twelve then. And 12 years had passed since that day. After arriving in America, two months later, I found out I was pregnant. A shocker! I mean, who wouldn't if you were a perfectly normal, healthy **male **teenager? Apparently, I was special and could bear children like any other woman. (That blood that came out of me wasn't a disease after all.)

I had my first and only menstruation surprisingly at age 9. I didn't tell anyone about it fearing that they would think I would need to spend my whole life in the ICU department of St. Luke's. That was how I was able to have a baby. Then the remaining 7 months came by in a blur.

Okaa-san and Nanako-san were always fussing in on me about the most trivial things, Ryoga acted the same but acted cautiously around me with a more protective streak I didn't know existed and oyaji had surprisingly been a great support during my pregnancy but often most times teased me about my bulging stomach. Okaa-san said that I didn't look ugly with the swollen stomach, in fact her exact words were, "You're a blooming flower Ryoma!"

I once read that pregnant women look more beautiful than they usually are with the baby in their wombs. I had only wished that Tezuka had been there for my support and called me beautiful too.

Yes, I'm still in love with him. After the break-up, baby and 12 long years, I'm still in love with the guy.

I've tried other relationships in the past but nothing seemed to be up to par with even one of those moments with Tezuka. No one could be like Kunimitsu. Although there was one who almost met with the standards.

Atobe Keigo.

Eew, yes, I know. The monkey king.

We got together after bumping into each other in a park in Minnesota when I was strolling with a 3 year old Akira. He was in America for family reasons and had to stay for at least a year. That year had been very great. We talked, we laughed, we hugged, and we kissed but we did not have sex. I relived my old days when I was still with Tezuka with Atobe. But that didn't mean that every_thing_ me and Tezuka did would apply to us. I still think that Kunimitsu is the only man for me.

And then he had to leave. I wasn't sad and neither was he. We're still friends and keep in contact with the other. I was glad Atobe had his insight because with just a few questions, he knew that Akira was my biological son. He never pressed me with that issue and now acts like a good uncle towards Akira and helps me too when I need it.

When Akira turned 5 the next year, my parents thought that I should probably start looking for ways to support him on my own. I was 18 years old then. Perfect age for college. After pulling some strings, oyaji got me into a decent college. I took up Business and Law with a little Home Economics on the side.

Each day was busy and tiring. In the weekdays, at 6 o'clock I would have to wake up and go to school before 7 and lectures would only end until 3 in the afternoon. Even then, I would still have my part-time job at the local diner and my shift lasts until 8. When I would come home to our American summer house, Akira would be sleeping after playing with either Ryoga or Nanako the whole day. That would leave me an hour to study before I go to sleep at 10 after cleaning-up after Akira.

I learned that housekeeping and cooking was an essential since now, I am a mother myself. I forced myself to do the chores I hated and learned to cook things I never even imagined to be Google-ing the recipe for. But I told myself that it was all for Akira. Every sacrifice was for Akira. I even let myself be called 'Mom' for him!

Then when weekends come, that is the only time I get to have some quality time with my son. We would go out into places, carnivals, fairs and amusement parks with the whole family even though I knew I had a project to finish. But Akira was more important than some research paper and I would do anything in the world if it was for him.

Life went on like that for me, until at age 22 I finally graduated at the top of my class. Soon afterwards, I got hired at a small firm as a lawyer and got a decent paycheck… compared to my diner job back then. I finally managed to support Akira then and, oh… he's already 9 years old at that time. Such a very cute boy who loves his mother deeply. Oh, my darling Akira-chan!

Going back to my story, so I got hired by a law firm and became one of its position holders after saving a multi-billion company from bankruptcy but I was immediately hired the next year into another job.

Remember that multi-billion company? They hired me as their company lawyer! I agreed immediately and things just couldn't get better after that. I had a stable career, a supporting family, and a loving son. But I never once stopped imagining how it might've been if Tezuka didn't leave my life…

And now, now… I don't know what anymore. My baby just said he had a teacher named Tezuka and I don't know if it's a coincidence or it's Fate doing crazy things again. If my son's teacher really is who I think it is I hope that things will go for the better and not for the worse.

I look up from my hug with Akira, trying to spot his so-called Tezuka-sensei. I hope in my heart that I don't find what I'm looking for or I don't know how I can tell Akira and his supposed father that they are, well… family.

Unfortunately, Lady Fortuna had never looked upon me kindly. For there, standing taller and more handsome than I remembered him when we were high school, his soft golden-brown hair swaying gently in the breeze and his deep chocolate eyes were hidden behind thin spectacles was Tezuka Kunimitsu, my former sweetheart and Akira's biological father.

----------

A/N: the long awaited chapter 2! I was kind of detached while writing this. I don't know why and the idea seems random and very awfully written. I hope the wait was worth it. Don't worry, Chapter 3 will come sooner than you think. ;)

nequam-tenshi, was it? Got your dig in the whole why-grade-schoolers-know-the-term-hot-chick thing. We're in the 21st century my friend! Children know more than they should!


	3. Fuji Enters The Scene

**Mother Dearest**

**Chapter 3- Fuji Enters The Scene**

**By lustbader064**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

Watching Akira run excitedly to his mother made Tezuka wonder about said woman. She must have raised her child well considering the amount of enthusiasm his nearly apathetic student showed at her arrival. He had never seen any of his students act this way before and the bespectacled man was quite interested to find out more about this _Mrs. Echizen_.

He didn't know why but none of the teachers present tried to scold or reprimand the students for grouping at the front gates. All of them ogling at the black sports car lined up by the driveway and the people beside it. Tezuka recognized one of them, the smaller figure, to be Akira Echizen. His student was talking to an older person, a woman.

Something about her made Tezuka's eyes narrow slightly in suspicion as if knowing her from somewhere. That black-greenish hair made his heart ache uncomfortably and he swore he remembered seeing a smile as sweet as that from sometime in his life. Then his heart gave a painful clench as the woman raised her head up from listening to her child and revealed two familiar blazing orbs of gold. Those eyes focused on him and time seemed to stop between them. A fleeting moment, a sudden realization.

But it all happened so fast because the woman immediately whipped her head away, as if not wanting to see him. What was that about? Tezuka was about to go there and ask the mother what was wrong when he saw Fuji walk past him and head towards mother and son.

Akira had just ended his little daily report and Ryoma tried to give him his usual smile, hoping that his baby wouldn't notice his inner conflict with himself because he swore that he just didn't see who he taught he just did. But then again, Akira was always so observant. Just like his _mother_.

"Mama? What's wrong?" identical golden robs looked up at him with concern.

He plastered a fake smile and said to his son, "Nothing's wrong, dear. You shouldn't worry yourself. I'm fine."

Akira said nothing about it but he knew that his mother was lying. His mama was definitely not okay, he must be affected by something or someone that his mother would go through the trouble of masking his pain from him. He would always do this whenever he remembers something painful from his past. Maybe she saw someone familiar?

"Good morning madam." A soft, gentle voice greeted beside them, startling both Akira and Ryoma. They did not notice the man get close.

After a moment of surprise, Akira recognized the smiling man as his school principal,

"Fuji-san, it's been a long time since our last meeting." Ryoma greeted with a small smile of his own, extending an arm out to shake hands with the man. The Echizen kid only looked at both of them, surprised once again. His mother knew their principal personally?

"Well, it sure has for us to not know you had a very adorable son." Fuji's smile widened while Ryoma rolled his eyes. Akira, on the other hand, seemed affronted with the description on him.

Sending a glare at the brunette man, one that Fuji was so familiar with, he retorted with a pout. "I am not adorable!"

Giving a chuckle, Fuji only ruffled the small boy's golden-brown hair. "Of course you're not, Akira-chan. You're just cute." At this, Akira blushed a beet red and almost became livid with anger if his mother had not held on to his shoulders and held him back.

"Please don't refer to him like that or I might just file sexual harassment and pedophilia against you, Fuji-san." Ryoma said with a bone-chilling smile. One smile that made Fuji remember his sadistic days back in Seigaku High School.

"Ah… I'm sorry. I forgot you became an elite lawyer now. I'll try to refrain myself from nicknaming your son."

"You really should Fuji-san."

"Please, just call me Syuusuke. We're friends after all. Aren't we, Ryoma-chan?" the school principal titled his head slightly, looking innocent like a child. He laughed in glee inside his head at the vein that popped on his former kouhai's temple.

"Ryoma-san would be enough, _Fuji-san_." Ryoma emphasized on his name, making sure the man would get the hint.

Raising his hands up in defense, "Of course. As you wish."

"So why have you come to me? There must be something you wanted to speak about, right?"

"Actually… no, there isn't anything I want to speak to you about. I just wanted to piss somebody off, that's all." Fuji explained with his irritating smile in place.

Narrowing his eyes at Fuji's reply, Ryoma kind of guessed who the tensai wanted to irate. "Please leave me out of this Fuji-san. Especially _that man_. I do not want him to get mixed up in this and I don't want him knowing the truth. Do I make myself clear?"

Opening his blue eyes, all traces of a smile were gone from his face and Fuji replied with his bone-chilling voice. "Saa…"

Narrowing his eyes some more at Fuji, it was only after a while did Ryoma snap out of his glare and bid goodbye to his former senpai. "Goodbye Fuji-san." Both he and his son said at the same time before going into the sports car and sped off to their new home.

Akira noticed how his mother had his hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. This made him feel unnerved and suspected that whoever _that man_ that his mother was talking about, he was sure that it was the same man that caused his mother to cry so many times in the past.

"Mama…"

Shifting his eyes from the road for a brief second, he glanced at his son with a small fake smile on his face. "Yes, what is it Akira?"

With somewhat sad-looking golden eyes, he looked at his mother and noticed the worried and reassuring tone in her voice. He knew he would never bear to see his mother sad so instead he brushed away the topic and said in a happy voice, hoping to cheer his mother up. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon, Akira. We're almost there."

-----

Seeing the black sports car speed out of school grounds, many of the spectators went back inside the school, grumbling to themselves. Fuji had stayed where he was even when the car was already out of view. Tezuka weaved through the leaving crowd and went to Fuji and started demanding answers.

"Just who _is_ Echizen Akira, anyway? Answer me Fuji. I know you know the answer." He used his scary captain voice at him, trying to milk Fuji of the answers he wanted.

But when he thought that the tensai would just cave in like that, he was wrong. "He said he didn't want you to know the truth." Fuji said in a solemn voice with his eyes open and looking straight at Tezuka. If the brunette teacher had any been a lesser man, he would have squirmed on the spot. "… and frankly Tezuka, with what you did to him before, I have to say you're very unworthy to know the truth."

Tezuka felt like he had just been shot with an arrow through the heart. _'What? What was Fuji talking about? He couldn't possibly know of… wait, then that meant that the woman with Echizen Akira could have been…'_ guilt coursed through his veins in heavy amounts but at the same time long buried hope started resurfacing at this new discovery. Echizen Ryoma was back, just not the same as before.

When Fuji started to leave, Tezuka grabbed his wrist and forced him to stay back. "Wait!" he had to confirm it first whether that woman really was his Ryoma or his hoping might just be in vain. "That woman… Akira's mother… is she, I mean… is he, you know, Ryoma?"

The other brunette had his back at Tezuka, refusing to meet with his eyes. When the bespectacled other thought that Fuji was not going to reply, he was shocked when he heard, "Yes… Akira's mother… his mother is Ryoma." Tezuka's hope came back at full force but when he was about to ask Fuji more questions, the blue-eyed principal said in a cold voice that could rival Atobe's. "That is all I can say Tezuka. Like I said before, you have no right to know what happened to Ryoma in the years he had been away."

At his words, the grip he had on Fuji wrist went lax and he let it go with a defeated expression on his face. _'Why can't I know what happened to Ryoma?'_ He heard Fuji leaving the field and entering the school building. He felt the drops of rain that fell on his back as he continued to stay there like an immobile statue. Those drops mingled with his tears as he watched them fall to the ground. His head was bowed down low and hid his shameful face.

But thinking back to when he left Ryoma, he supposed that indeed, he really deserved the grief he felt right now at being thrown out of the loop, at being denied the truth of Ryoma's disappearance.

He supposed he didn't deserve his love anymore.

----

**A/N:**** Aww… I feel sorry for Tezuka. Don't you?**

**I would like to thank all those who favorite-d this and alerted this story. You don't know what I felt when I found out that there were 70 people who put this on their story alert.**

***Oh, I also have a new tezuryo story in my PC just waiting to be posted. Hope you catch it and hope that those reading 'Distant' will not be disappointed with the up and coming chapter 3.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
